


The Third Side

by IamTheOceansWater



Series: 3 is the luck number [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Golden Trio, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Ron Weasley, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Powerful Harry Potter, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTheOceansWater/pseuds/IamTheOceansWater
Summary: They were done.Constantly hiding who they truly areBeing something that they were notThere was always a third side in this war
Series: 3 is the luck number [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956601
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	1. The One Named Genius

"Hold fast to dreams, for if dreams die, life is a broken-winged bird that cannot fly."  
-Langston Hughes

She was 7 when she first met him. Not a meeting, more of an, "I see you, you see me." 

He was there when her parents dragged her out of the library. She was clutching the Art of War tightly to her chest, stumbling after her parents to the car. Her mother had a tight hold on her elbow. They didn't say a word to her, their expressions carefully blank. 

She had left school, telling no one where she was going, she only ever goes to the library. They should know that by now. The books at the school were not enough, never enough to sate the burning hunger in her.

She stayed there, drifting through the isles, gathering the ones she wanted, until her parents appeared, with their eyes of fury and their carefully blank faces.

Her arm was becoming numb as they walked towards the car.

She only looked up by chance and saw him for the first time.

He was there, sitting in the shadows of the library, small and hunched over his lap, wearing no shoes and a jumper too big for him. People walked by, ignoring him as he sat there, he shrunk down more, she couldn't help but stare.

Hair darker than the shadows in the night, skin so pale, it was like he'd never seen the sun. He looked up, and she saw in his eyes, in the sea of a green she had never seen before a different world.

She got into the back of her parent's car, and she looked at the small boy, who was so beautiful to her and saw him staring back. She didn't look away, not as the car started and began to pull out of the library parking lot, not as her parents turned their angry eyes on her, not even when she was too far to see him.  
His eyes of a green she had never seen before. Unworldly, full of secrets, and horror, and pain

She didn't look away.

She didn't want to.


	2. The One Overlooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A lot of parents will do anything for their kids except let them be themselves."  
> -Banksy

"It’s sad when you realize you aren’t as important to someone as you thought you were."  
-Unknown

As the 6th brother in his family, he is more often than not ignored. With the twins causing mischief and the rest of his family barley scrabbing by, he was used to being overlooked. 

His Father a coward, and his mother pressed too much.

She pressed and pressed, causing all of his brothers to leave eventually.

The two oldest of his brothers tried to give him the attention that he never got, but they had school to focus on and tests to finish and once they were done with that they fled from the house only contacting via letter.

He did not want his mother's pressing attention on him, nor did he want his father's cowardly gaze. He was glad for his sister and his brothers taking that attention off of him.

The people who paid him the most attention were the ones  
who made it that no attention was paid to him at all.

This was a blessing and a curse in one. They tormented him with the little things, cursing his skin blue, turning his only toy into a spider when he was asleep.

Waking up to the feel the suffocation of a bug bigger than his head on his face will never leave his nightmares.

They love him though, his brothers, they taught him how to read and write. They taught him about magic and brooms. Told him of the boy who survived the unsurvivable, they told him of Hogwarts and flying.

He couldn't wait to try it out for himself. He wanted to experience the freedom of flying, how it feels to be in the air, feeling capable of anything. Hw wanted to go to school

Soon what little order he had in his life was gone too.

The last of his brothers soon left for school happy to be out of the pressing house, only to return for the summer before going back. He knew once they were done with school they would flee just as the oldest had.

They left and his mother's eyes no longer swept past his person, she pilled his plate with food, as though she does it to him all the time, pressing him on how he needs his strength as a growing boy. 

That was the first time in a long time his mother paid attention to him longer than 2 minutes. He knew she would press him too, like she had his brothers, sooner or later.

He and his sister, now the only other child in the house of 7 children. She was only a year younger than him, but they have lead different lives up to this point.

His sister, as the only girl, was always doted upon by the family, even if it wasn't much. A small bit of candy for good behavior, a new dress that is mother made. She wasn't pressed as his brothers were, she was lucky number 7

She had the attention he didn't.

Ronald Billius Weasly, the sixth son in a family of 7 children, was looking forward to the time he could leave.


	3. The One Called Freak

"Normalcy is a paved road: It's comfortable to walk, but no flowers grow on it."  
-Vincent Van Gogh

He is called Freak by those who he was forced upon five years ago in the dead of night.

In the cold of winter, he was outside, locked out as the people who were supposed to care, and didn't, went out to eat. Hoping he dies while they are away.

It was cold, and he was cold, but he knew better by now than to be seen by the people of the neighborhood. 

He wanders, moving quickly in an attempt to keep warm towards the shed in the backyard.

He is called Freak by those who he was forced upon five years ago in the dead of night, he knows it is not his name.

Death showed him.

Death is Freak's first friend, his only friend.

Death teaches Freak many things and tells him many tales. He is told of a broken boy afraid of the inevitable. 

The Boy Afraid of Death.

How he broke his soul to escape the being that claimed all life. How he went mad because he didn't stop, he was never given the chance to try, so he never did. He was taught at a very young age that to stop means to die, and he did not want to die.

He was told of the similarities between them, and the loneliness he will face because of his broken soul

Death told Freak of what they had taken

Children who were taken moments after birth, fathers who never grew out of being cruel, mothers who died trying to bring life into the world. 

Freak was told of a mother with hair of flame, who was taken to protect her only son from a madman. A madman that was the Boy Afraid of Death.

Freak was sad because Death took from him before he knew of it.

Death took any chance of his mother's loving touch, and Death took any hope of him growing up to Kindness 

Even so, Death is Freak's first friend, they were always there.

Death tells Freak of thing he never quite understands

Death told Freak of Life and how it stole from them what was never theirs to give, of Time who aided Death in their quest for what belongs to them, about Magic, and how they will take Magic because Magic is Sick by their own creations faults. Freak was told of Fate who aid Life and hid what belonged to Death, of Champions, chosen by Magic to help Death find what belongs to them, how Death had allowed for Magic to stay.

He sat there in the darkness of the small shed, shivering from the cold of the night, knowing his friend will tell him tales of The Beings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is going, but I know its going somewhere.


End file.
